movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Summer Vacation
Summer Vacation (also known as '''Cruise Vacation) is'' an upcoming 2020 American computer-animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation, the film will be directed by Craig McCracken and written by Michael Colton. It stars the voices of Mandy Moore, Steve Carrell, Wyatt White, Nina Zoe Bakshi, Ramone Hamilton, Cuba Gooding Jr., Da'Vine Joy Randolph, Rob Schneider, Jennifer Lopez, Jimmy Kimmel, Melissa Peterman and Julia Roberts. The film will be released on July 31, 2020 by Universal Pictures. Featuring a hit single by Sigala feat. Joe Jonas. Summary The film will be about Mary (Mandy Moore) and the rest of her family and friends as they embark on a vacation on a Luxury Family Cruise Ship. Cast * Mandy Moore as Mary Bell, Steve's wife. ** Lilly Bartlam as Young Mary * Steve Carrell as Steve Bell, Mary's husband. * Wyatt White as Mike Bell, Mary and Steve's 6-yr-old son. * Nina Zoe Bakshi as Katie Bell, Mary and Steve's 9-yr-old daughter. * Ramone Hamilton as Lil Wiggens, Chris and Nicki's son and Mike's friend. * Cuba Gooding Jr. as Chris Wiggens, Nicki's husband. * Da'Vine Joy Randolph as Nicki Wiggens, Chris' wife. * Rob Schneiber as Danny Smith, Olivia's husband. * Jennifer Lopez as Olivia Smith, Danny's wife. * Jimmy Kimmel as Pete Haver, Rachel's husband. * Melissa Peterman as Rachel Haver, Pete's wife * Julia Roberts as Jennifer Bell, Mary's mother. Additional Voices * Ali Louise Hartman as Tulip Bell, Mary and Steve's baby daughter. * Kyle MacLachlan as Carl Bell, Mary's father (''beginning only) * Alex Newell as Judy Wiggens, as Nicki's sister and Chris' sister-in-law. * James Corden as Louis, a Cruise Director. * Terry Crews as Calvin, hawaiian shirt guy. * Nancy Sullivan as Mother * Miles Bakshi as Mother's child. * Craig McCracken as Cruise Photographer. * Eric Darnell as Plane Pilot * Danny Mann as Cruise Guest #1 * Jon Heder as Cruise Guest #2 * Walt Dohrn as Summer Shirt Guy * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Flower Dress Lady * David Henrie as a guy in sunglasses Soundtrack # Cruisin' - Katy Perry (Pop Mix) # Feels (feat. Pharrell Williams, Katy Perry & Big Sean) - Calvin Harris # Iko Iko - The Dixie Cups # Summer Vibes (feat. Joe Jonas) - Sigala (Dance Mix) # Drop In The Ocean (feat. AronChupa) - OMI # Cruise Vacation Score Suite - Lorne Balfe Sigala * Summer Vibes (feat. Joe Jonas) - Sigala (From the Motion Pictures 'Cruise Vacation') A Studio Operation * 'Sony Pictures Imageworks '(animation production) DreamWorksTV Cruise Vacation | Official Trailer * Songs: Gotta Be Yourself (Mama Always Said) - Danger Twins / Freedom - Pitbull Release * ''Cruise Vacation ''will be released on July 31, 2020 in RealD 3D. Trivia * The film will be directed by Craig McCracken and written by Michael Colton. DreamWorksTV * "Cruisin'" Lyric Video | CRUISE VACATION Preview * "Summer Vibes" by Sigala feat. Joe Jonas Presenters * Director: Craig McCracken''' * Production Designer: Stephen DeStefano * Character Designer: Scott Wills * Art Director: Chris Reccardi DreamWorksTV Executive Clip * Welcome Aboard Norwegian Getaway Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:CGI films Category:Upcoming Category:Family films Category:2020 films Category:Feature films Category:Computer Animated Movies Category:IMDb Category:Family Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Vacations Category:Universal Pictures Category:Real-D 3D